


(Pick you up)

by ClaraCivry (Kat_Of_Dresden)



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt, Hurt 2D, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:29:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22589449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Of_Dresden/pseuds/ClaraCivry
Summary: Pls comment if you liked this nonsense!Thanks for reading!
Relationships: Murdoc Niccals & Stuart "2D" Pot
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	(Pick you up)

He's picking him up from the floor, him all bloody and limp, like he's been before, like he was for weeks after they met, limp, lifeless, seemingly dead but clinging to life... And Murdoc feels something different this time.

Someone has beaten 2D, probably to get back at Murdoc for something (how are you going to make your damn songs now, huh, bastard?) and the lad is... Well, he's badly hurt, black and blue all over, bleeding, his head is bleeding, his stomach is bleeding and it's not even fucking fun. 

Since they met each other, he has hurt 2D many times and in many different ways, and let's be honest, he thought it was fun back then. He needed him for the band, of course, Stu is the one who bloody sings the damned things, but he didn't need him to be whole for that. He could be the punching bag and the singer for the band, all the same time. It was not incompatible. So he's hurt him many times, in different ways and 2D just kinda takes it, which is.... Slightly wrong. 

But something was more wrong this time, more fucked up than all the other very fucked up times. Something was shitty, something was not working properly. Because yeah, Murdoc had abused that boy more than once, but it was always different when someone else hurt him. When someone else dropped him beat him unconscious and left him bleeding on the floor, with a big gash on the side of his forehead, and four big gaping wounds on his stomach. He'd lost so much blood... 

  
2D was nothing if not resilient, and Murdoc knew this first hand, but still, there was always the fear, in the back of his head that one of these days 2D wouldn't be around anymore. Murdoc didn't think the singer would get tired and stop being part of the band, no... But he got hurt. A lot.   
  


And one of these days it was going to be a bit too much for his lanky bony body, and what in the fuck were they going to do? Was there even a band without him? Would they be able to sound right again without him? Would they ever stop missing him?

And not just that, it wasn¡t only about the band. This boy, unconscious and bleeding in his arms was a part of their lives, for better or worse. Noodle would be heartbroken if they lost him, and Russell might not show it, but... It would affect him too. And hell, Murdoc too if he was honest. 

Very few people tolerated Murdoc, and 2D... He'd practically ruined his life on more than one occasion, but... He still was with them, still sang. They hurt and they did unspeakable things.... 2D still sang. 

  
"You gon' wake up, rite?"   
  
But there was no reply from the bag of bones and blood that jumped listlessly with every step. Shit.   
  
They got back to the place where they were living now, and Murdoc placed the hurt boy in the couch with an unprecedented gentleness. Yeah, it was going to be stained with blood forever but who among them was going to care?   
  


Did Murdoc even know where the first aid supplies were? He absolutely didn't. He ransacked the toilet and found some rubbing alcohol, some bandages and band aids. This kid... He was obnoxious and he wouldn't stop singing but there was something that didn't sit right with him being this badly injured. Stop thinking about it, stop thinking about it. 

  
Murdoc cut a length of bandage but didn't do much else with it, not knowing where to start.   
  
"I'll help you." that was Noodle, appearing from the shadows.   
  
She hadn't asked exactly what had happened but wanted to help. She guided Murdoc through the process and in a half hour the wounds were clean and dressed.   
  
"He gon wake up, yeah?" Murdoc hated how much his sentence sounded like a plea.   
  
Noodle nodded silently and solemnly. And asked a series of questions to find out what on Earth had happened to her friend.   
  
And so Murdoc was left there, next to the now silenced 2D, oddly wishing for some of his songs, for his repetitive, stupid voice.   
  
Damn, he was supposed to be nicer just for show, not really! What was this nonsense about actually caring for 2D?  
  


He looked at the bloodied bandages, (they changed them a few times but it kept getting bloody, he kept bleeding and bleeding...) 2D's chest and stomach all busted and blue, at all that damage, the gashes, the bruising, and how shallow his breathing was now. Those odd, damaged eyes still closed. 

"You gon' wake up."

  
He better. 

**Author's Note:**

> Pls comment if you liked this nonsense!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
